


Word of the Day: 1-2 legerdemain

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>legerdemain<br/>\'le-jər-də-'mān\ n *1: sleight of hand 2: a display of skill and adroitness</p><p>Set when Tim and Cass were heroing it up alone in Bludhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day: 1-2 legerdemain

It was easy enough, an appropriate smile and an “I’m doing great,” Ot an eye roll and an “I’m fine,” depending on the audience. Follow any of them up with a change of subject, and Tim was safe, at least with most people.

Cass would just roll her eyes right back, and poke him in the chest. But she never pressed, never asked all the things Tim wasn’t ready to answer.

They’d make tea and sit on the couch in a companionable silence. It was easier than he thought, not being able to fool her, not that he ever really expected to.

Eventually he started introducing her to his favorite music, and the silence ceased, though the companionship was still there and one day he said. "I'm fine."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes you are."


End file.
